1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools of a tool set each including a connecting end connected to the tool set more stably than the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tool set, which includes a plurality of tools each including a connecting end pivotally connected to a pivot, is known. It is also known that each of these tools is manufactured from a body which extends longitudinally and has a constant hexagonal cross section, and that its connecting end is formed by bending a distal end of the body. FIG. 10 shows a tool 90 of this kind. The tool 90 is made from a body and includes a connecting end 91 made of the same and defined at the distal end of body. Additionally, the connecting end 91 has a center of curvature, i.e. where the cross mark is, located in a space delimited therefrom. Furthermore, the distal end of the body includes a side facing the body and being at an acute angle “θ” with respect to the body.
It should be appreciated that bending the hexagonal body to form the connecting end 91 is not easy work. Since the body is not liable to deformation, it requires substantial effort and caution to avoid breakage, due to stress concentration during the process. Obviously, the bigger the cross-sectional size of the body, the harder it is to bend.
TW Pat. No. M254318 shows a tool set including a plurality of tools. Each tool is made from a body having a hexagonal cross section and includes a connecting end made by bending a distal end of the body. It should be noticed that each tool has a specific cross sectional size, and the connecting end of one tool is with a curvature differentiating from that of another tool. As a result, the tool set can not have an even and smooth appearance when all the tools are stowed therein.
In addition, FIG. 11 shows a tool 90A made from a body having a hexagonal cross section and including a connecting end 92A by forging a distal end of the body instead of by bending. However, the forging process has an adverse effect of increasing the cost for manufacturing the tool 90A.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.